Some sensory modalities include sight, sound, taste, smell, and touch. Of these, sound can be particularly useful in many applications, especially when combined with sight. For example, from social content to official organizational communications, combining sound with vision improves the effectiveness of the communications. For organizations, sound can be particularly useful in enhancing a presentation video that is embedded on the organization's website. For the visually impaired, the combination of sound with visual information allows visually impaired people to experience this information through sound. In a more general sense, a presentation that combines both sound and images can be much more impactful with respect to communication effectiveness, interest, and recollection than a presentation without sound. A very large amount of high quality stock images and videos are available for various uses, including for inclusion in presentations. Adobe Stock is one example source of these stock images and videos. However, the large majority of the available images and videos are without sound. Moreover, there is a lack of easy-to-use applications that allow users to incorporate sound with these images and videos.
In the following detailed description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof. In the drawings, similar symbols typically identify similar components, unless context dictates otherwise. The illustrative embodiments described in the detailed description, drawings, and claims are not meant to be limiting. Other embodiments may be used, and other changes may be made, without departing from the spirit or scope of the subject matter presented herein. The aspects of the present disclosure, as generally described herein, and illustrated in the Figures, can be arranged, substituted, combined, separated, and designed in a wide variety of different configurations, all of which are explicitly contemplated herein.